


Foundations

by dollsome



Category: 30 Rock
Genre: Fanvids, Kate Nash, Lots of glorious eyerolling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 06:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollsome/pseuds/dollsome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I think fate is telling us ... this is the best we're ever gonna get." A fanvideo tribute to the greatest love story of all time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foundations

**Author's Note:**

> The only note I can really add is OH GOD, WESLEY SNIPES, COME BACK TO US.
> 
> Song: "Foundations" by Kate Nash


End file.
